


Drinking buddies - Shanks x Reader x Beckman

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Drinking buddies - Shanks x Reader x Beckman

“Come on _____ join us!” Shanks chimed calling you over to the bar. “No way captain, you always drink me under the table and I get so blacked out drunk that I make a fool of myself,” you argued. “Don’t be a baby ______, I’ll be drinking with you too,” Benn Beckman reassured. “You’re just as bad as the captain!” You argued. “Just come on, we promise we will stop you if you get too drunk, pinky swear,” Shanks chuckles offering his pinky to you. “I’ll make that promise too,” Beckman mused offering his. You sigh and give in, hooking your pinkies with theirs, “you both had better, or I’ll cut your dicks off.” You took your seat between the men who shared a cheerful grin, the bartender offering a kind smile as they passed you a large mug, the same kind the two men were dinking, “oooof course.” You sigh and grab the drink, taking a big swig of it, Beckman and Shanks cheering with delight beside you, ‘I get the feeling II just made a huge mistake..’ As the night went on and you finished a few more drinks, you begun to lose your head, Shanks and Beckman still had their wits about them as you struggled, “y-you too better… Hic. Keep your promise..” You groaned looking dizzily at the men, swaying a bit. “She still has her head captain,” Beckman chuckles. “Oh no, that won’t do, she’s no fun when she has her head,” Shanks jokes, looking at you and laughing. “Sh-sh-sh-shut up…” You drop your head to the counter and groaned, “you alright there _____?” You pick up your head and give a drunk smile, swaying your head, “peachy!”

Beckman laughed and patted your back, “there she is! Fun _____!” You giggled and lean on Beckman, looking up at him, “yup, that’s me sexy man.” You reach and touch his thigh, rubbing dangerously close to his sensitive areas, “wanna fuck handsome?” The two men were taken by surprise by this, you had never been this type of drunk before. Just as Backman was about to reject your offer, you slipped under the bar table and reached to undo his pants, “w-whoa hey! _____! N-not right here! You’re drunk!” He whisper yelled down at you, grabbing your hands to stop you. You pout and pull your hands away like a child throwing a tantrum, “fine. I’ll just brow the captain then.” Shanks lit up and without a second to spare, he unzipped his own pants and said “okay. Sounds good to me!” Beckman glared and reached, closing Shanks’ pants back up for him, “captain! You know better than that, she’s drunk!” Shanks sighed, “you’re right, I’ll wait till she’s sober to make her do that.” Beckman nodded in agreement and they both stood up to get you out from other the bar to prevent you from performing fellatio on any other patrons. They dragged you out of the bar and back to the ship, your feet dragging against the ground. “Think she’s gonna wanna bang us after she wakes up?” Sanks asks hopeful. “Like she has every time we saved her ass? Yeah. Pretty sure. We are her heroes.” Shanks grins widely, “we should pick up some hang over cure, she’s gonna need it.” Beckman chuckles and nods, “aye captain.”


End file.
